


alternatives

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stiles Stilinski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel, Trans Character, Trans John Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Stiles doesn’t know how they feel, having to have traveled through time to actually meet their soul mate.





	alternatives

Stiles doesn’t know how they feel, having to have travelled through time to actually meet their soul mate. They’ve mourned them already, gave up on the thought of ever stumbling upon them because Stiles’ family and pack came first. They gave a chance for something great for just them, for an opportunity to help their loved ones survive.

They’re maybe a bit surprised, a bit bitter, that the words on their hip don’t just disappear or turn grey when Stiles wakes up in a world set 5 years before they were even born, in a Beacon Hills they have never known.

Stiles has a lot of things to do and set in motion even before they find themselves a place in this world. There’s Deaton who they have to convince they have good intentions, show off just enough they’ll be introduced to Talia Hale as a skilled Spark, far more suited to set the wards around the Hale house and territory.

There’s the Nemeton they have to settle and heal, there’s Deucalion to look out for and Gerard Argent to eliminate before he becomes a threat. There’s a coven they have to make sure never assembles.

They don’t even think of the possibility of meeting their parents. Claudia hasn’t yet come to Beacon Hills, if Stiles remembers right, and their Dad might be still Joanna, not John. Stiles only knows their dad started transitioning before meeting their mom.

In all honesty, they’re still mourning the loss of the world they’ve known for twenty years, the people they loves hopefully moving on and surviving somehow. At least those still left.

It’s strange to think most of their friends haven’t been born yet, only Peter should be around, excelling as a middle schooler. 

There’s a lot on their mind so maybe that’s why they don’t recognize the person they bump into on their way to Deaton. Why they’re so taken aback by how beautiful the person is they stumble over their apology.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but you’re the hottest person I’ve had the pleasure to bump into,” Stiles says on a breath, face heating up immediately once the words are out.

The person laughs, startled and pleased both, a sort of giddiness to their words:

“I hope you’re not in the habit of just bumping people then, it won’t go down well.”

Stiles gasps because they know those words, have known them for years. But also because they’ve known the person, their soulmate, all this time, longer since they’ve known how to speak.

The person holds out a hand in greeting and Stiles can’t not accept it.

“John Stlinski. How about a coffee?”


End file.
